Dinner Date
by alyssialui
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a double date with his parents. Dramione. Lucissa. AU.


_A/N: Draco and Hermione have a double date with his parents. Dramione. Lucissa. RxR. FxF. AU. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Ancient Runes Assignment #4 - Write about a double date (Dramione/Lucissa). Prompt: Noodles, summer_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Two of Hearts: Write about a double date._

_**Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Roulette - Write about a character proposing to another character_

* * *

To other people, it may have been strange to go on a double date with your parents, but Draco had a special night planned and he wanted his parents to be there to witness it. He was a bit scared to ask Hermione however. She may actually think it was a little weird, so he was pleasantly surprised when she happily agreed.

Though that really shouldn't have surprised him either. What should and still did was that they got along at all. He was definitely afraid to introduce her to his parents almost a year ago. He knew how they, even he, used to treat her and though he had changed, he wasn't sure they had. But she had insisted upon it. She had already found it in her heart to forgive them but if he wanted to her to date him, then she wanted to be welcome in his family.

There was a slight awkwardness during the first meeting. They all walked on eggshells around each other, not talking about any issues too tender or deep. But they soon relaxed as his mother found a kindred spirit in her love of embroidery, a skill that was very hard to find in another. Then Hermione surprised his father by her knowledge of politics and wizarding law. It was after the night ended that he had heard the high praises from parents and was given their blessing to continue dating her, not that he would have stopped if they didn't.

However, tonight was the night. He barely had time to breath before Hermione joined him and his parents at their table. "I'm sorry I'm late everyone. I was held up at the Ministry," Hermione said as she took her seat and threw her napkin across her lap.

"How was the case, Hermione?" his father concernedly while pouring her a glass of wine. Hermione worked down in the courtroom as a Wizarding lawyer and there were times when hearings would go over time.

With a quiet thank you, Hermione took a sip before saying, "I can't tell you much but I was definitely close to a break through. I may just be able to save him from life in Azkaban, though he still will get some sort of sentence."

Lucius smiled and said, "That's good to hear. Anything is better than Azkaban. You are one of the best, Hermione." There was just a hint of a reference to a life past but no one chose to dwell on it.

She blushed. "You flatter me, Lucius. How were you guys today?" she asked.

Draco was about to open his mouth but his mother beat him to it, "Lucius and I just hung around the house today. We're thinking of remodelling the upstairs to match the downstairs, hopefully by the end of the summer. At first we wanted to retain some of the history and the antiquity, but maybe it's time to leave the past behind. It's a time for new beginnings." She ended with a pointed look directed towards her son.

"Mother," Draco hissed and avoided Hermione's curious eye. She just smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"Well, I think that's a wonderful idea, Narcissa. I'd love to help you with the decorating if you'd like," Hermione offered.

Narcissa smiled back, "I was going to ask you when the time came, dear, because I'll definitely need your opinion."

"Mother!" Draco almost screamed.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded. "Don't talk to your mother that way."

"I agree, son," Lucius added.

Draco looked down and mumbled an apology to his mother and then the dinner continued.

They dined with light conversation as they twiddled noodles around their forks, continuing the discussion of their days and their plans for the upcoming days. Lucius had been invited to a Ministry function for their benefactors in the next two weeks and he invited them all to accompany him. Draco also planned go to a Quidditch match with Blaise on the weekend.

After dessert, the couples lapsed into a comfortable and satiated silence. Draco called for the check and paid for it quickly. Hermione rose from the table but realized the other members of their dining party weren't moving.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked.

Draco swallowed and said, "I just have something to ask you before we go." She was about to resume her seat when he took her hand and said, "You'll want to stand for this."

She looked down at him strangely and he began before he lost his nerve, "Hermione, this year with you have been the best of my life. You saved me from myself and saw in me someone that I didn't even know existed. You brought a beautiful person from inside just a rotten shell. I had lost my way but you didn't give even when I was ready to give up on myself. Hell, you even convinced others to believe in me the way you did. You made me whole and you made my family whole. You were my light and saving grace. I love you and I want to keep you in my life for the rest of my life."

He reached into his pocket and produced a modest platinum ring. Though the platinum was expensive, the diamonds were not overdone. He knew she wouldn't like something so flashy and she didn't need to be flaunted before anyone. It only mattered how she looked in his eyes. He held out the ring box and said, "Hermione Granger, would you like to be Hermione Malfoy?"

There were tears in her eyes and she looked towards his parents. He could see that his mother also was tearing up and his father looked on proudly. He knew he had done right in their eyes and they were all for this union. Now all he needed was-

"Yes! Yes, Draco Malfoy! A thousand times, yes!" her outburst had drawn the attention of everyone in the restaurant that hadn't already been watching the spectacle. Some of the patrons clapped as the couple embraced and shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.

Narcissa leaned into her husband who squeezed her hand under the table. "Our son as grown up," she whispered while dabbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

Lucius nodded, looking at the amorous couple. Hermione was now chattering like crazy and admiring the ring on her hand. She swatted him when he told how much it cost, but he just gave her a goofy smile. Lucius put his hand around his wife's shoulders and gave her kiss on her cheek, "He certainly has."


End file.
